bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
BloodRayne
This wiki is about the Dhampir Rayne and a vampire slayer named Mia working together and fighting supernatural forces. Welcome to the Wiki BR&MTVS= BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer follows a 300 year old dhampir Rayne and a tough-as-nails Vampire Slayer named Mia, who hunt unnatural forces and supernatural creatures together along with their teammates: Nigel (Mia's watcher and father-figure), Sidney, (a very intelligent human girl), Lilly (a young Kitsune and Mia's adopted sister), and Oracle (the Team's guardian angel). Together, sent by the Order of the Church, they venture across the entire world hunting vampires, other monsters, ghosts, demons, and other supernatural creatures that pose a threat to humans. *'Rayne Van Helsing' is the titular character (along with Mia) and a powerful and famous 300 year old Dhampir (half-human, half-vampire hybrid) born in 1715. She is the creation of the Original Vampire Dracula and the daughter of a man named Alexander and a woman named Christina Van Helsing, who was killed by the Vampire Lord Kagan when Rayne was just 13 years old. Since then, she has spent her whole life not only fighting other supernatural creatures, but also looking for that vampire and she eventually killed him. Now in the present, she now kills any other supernatural creature that cross her path and is also on the hunt for Dracula. *'Mia Salvatore' is the titular character (along with Rayne) and is "The Slayer", one in a long line of young human girls chosen by fate to battle supernatural forces. The Slayer has no jurisdiction over human crime. This calling mystically endows her with a limited degree of clairvoyance, usually in the form of prophetic dreams, as well as dramatically increased physical attributes. There traditionally has been only one Slayer alive at any given moment, with a new one called upon the event of her death. Mia is the most powerful and successful Vampire Slayer of all time. She is partnered with Rayne and works with her in hunting supernatural creatures. *'Oracle', also known as the Original Angel, is a near-supremely powerful Seraphim and the very first angel ever created as well as the first creation of the Lord God Himself. Oracle was the Trainer of the Heavenly Host before he disappeared from Heaven and into self-exile. And he is also Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel's own personal guardian angel, as well as Rayne's "godfather", and helps them with hunting supernatural creatures, even if it is (from time to time) his own fellow angelic siblings. Whilst he still helps them when he can, he currently resides in Heaven as the Ruler of Heaven after returning from his 200,000-year absence. *'Sidney Devereaux' is a compassionate and highly intelligent young human woman. Sidney also eventually learns that she is a Pure Spirit. Having been embroiled into the supernatural world, Sidney is known as "the brains" of the group and acts as the gatherer of information. *'Lilly Yen' is Mia's adoptive sister. She eventually learns that she herself is a powerful forest kitsune with profound swordsmanship skills and elemental powers. *'Nigel Rodgers' is a British elder hunter and is also Mia's own Watcher, whose job is to train Slayers. Nigel researches the supernatural creatures that the team must face, offers insights into their origins, and advice on how to kill them. Throughout the series, he also is a father-figure to Mia. |-| Host= The Host of Heaven focuses Oracle and the entire Heavenly Host governing all Creation, following Oracle recently becoming the Ruler of Heaven. Plots can range from behind-closed-doors meetings to personal problems, such as post-traumatic stress disorder, from which Annael suffers once in a while, due to her 3 centuries of suffering and torture. The typical episode loosely follows Oracle and his staff through their day, generally following several plots connected by some idea or theme. Each member of Host introduced in each episode represents a different aspect of angel's rank and lifestyle: Oracle as the Sovereign of Heaven, Annael as Special Assistant to the Sovereign, Ariel as the Commander of the Host of Heaven, etc. Additionally, while each angel's story might occasionally interweave with another's, the show also follows the professional and, at times, personal relationships with each other. While doing that, the angels must also protect their home from threats of other powerful entities. Over time, new and old friendships are formed, love is in the air, death surrounds them, and the Angels learn more about their own family past. The first season describes Oracle and the angels fighting in a war against the Turok-Hans. The second season deals with Oracle's ascension into becoming the Ruler of Heaven. The third season deals with the return of Oracle's siblings', the Seraphim, who threaten all Creation and are set on destroying anything in their path. *'Oracle', also known as The Original Angel, is the protagonist of Host of Heaven and a near supremely powerful Seraphim. The very first angel ever created as well as the first creation of the Lord God Himself, Oracle is the most powerful celestial being in existence. Originally, was the Trainer of the Heavenly Host, Oracle disappeared from Heaven and into self-exile upon Lucifer's rebellion, banishment, and cursing creation with evil. Following his return from his 200,000-year absence as well as winning his civil war against his brother, the Archangel Michael, Oracle currently resides in Heaven as the new Ruler of Heaven. *'Ariel' is the third of the seven archangels. As such, she is one of the oldest and most powerful angels in existence. After she was given an order she didn't believe in, Ariel took out her grace, became a human with the powers of telepathy and longevity, and spent 2,000 years on Earth. When the angels found and started hunting her, she was given her grace back by her eldest brother, Oracle. Following the ending of the Apocalypse and Oracle becoming the Ruler of Heaven, she has since become his right-hand. Therefore, she is the Commander of the Host of Heaven. *'Gabriel' is the youngest of the seven archangels. After wanting nothing more than to live among humans, Gabriel seized the opportunity after he killed Dracula and lived on Earth for thousands of years. Upon the Apocalypse being averted as well as Oracle and Michael's civil war coming to an end, Gabriel now stands by Oracle's side as his left hand. *'Annael' is a young and powerful Malakhim. Upon being released from 300 years of imprisonment and suffering, she becomes Oracle's protegee. When Oracle took the Throne of Creation, she became known as "Special Assistant to the Sovereign of Heaven", in which she makes sure Oracle is connected to the younger angels but also reports to him should she hear any whispers or rumors in Heaven. *'Michael' is the eldest and most powerful Archangel. He is a legendary celestial warrior known throughout history as the greatest of the archangels. When Lucifer refused God's command to bow before humanity, he turned to Michael for support but was refused. On God's command, Michael cast Lucifer into Hell. Since then, Michael had been preparing to fight Lucifer during the end of the Apocalypse. Once Lucifer was reimprisoned by Oracle, Michael tried to take the Throne of Creation and set him free again, thereupon, restarting the Apocalypse. However, he was defeated by Oracle and still remains in Heaven. *'Eartheia' is the long-lost older sister of the angels and Oracle's younger sister. She is, therefore, a Seraph. As such, she is an immensely powerful and skilled angel and the eldest female angel. Following her recent resurrection after being bead since the beginning of time, she becomes the new Trainer of the Host of Heaven. *'Suniel' is the current leader of the Powers. A powerful angel, Suniel was the only Power loyal to Oracle when he disappeared. Even before the Apocalypse, Suniel served as Oracle's contact in Heaven. Once Oracle returned to Heaven and took the Throne of Creation, Suniel became the new leader of the Powers, replacing Camael. |-| LM= Lucifer Morningstar resolves around Lucifer himself, the Fallen Archangel, who is bored and unhappy as the Lord of Hell. Therefore, he resigns his throne in Hell and abandons his kingdom for Los Angeles, where he ends up running his nightclub called "Lux". He becomes involved in a murder case with LAPD Detective Chloe Decker, and is subsequently invited to be a consultant to the LAPD, helping Chloe solve homicides for his own amusement. Throughout the series, several supernatural threats come to L.A.; at the same time, Lucifer and Chloe fall in love. *'Lucifer', also called Satan or The Devil, is the second oldest archangel and the first fallen angel as well as the titular protagonist of Lucifer. Described as the 'father' and god of demons, Lucifer was originally the greatest and most beautiful angel of Heaven. However, he grew prideful and rebellious after God ordered angels to bow down to humans. Lucifer refused God's decree to love humans more than Him, recognizing humans are flawed and led a rebellion. However, he failed at overthrowing God. As punishment, Lucifer and his army were cast out of Heaven and into Hell by Michael. After cursing the Earth with evil, Lucifer spent thousands of years imprisoned in Hell until he was freed during the Apocalypse. Five years after he was re-imprisoned by Oracle, Lucifer was set free once again to help stop Amara. Following the departure of the Primordial Beings, bored with his life in Hell, Lucifer abdicates his throne and becomes a civilian consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department while running his own high-end nightclub called "Lux". *'Detective Chloe Decker' is the deuteragonist. Like her late father, she is an LAPD homicide detective. She solves crimes with Lucifer after he takes an interest in her once she appears to be immune to his abilities. *'Detective Dan Espinoza' is an LAPD homicide detective and Chloe's ex-husband. *'Amenadiel' is a Malakhim, one of Lucifer's younger brothers. He arrives in Los Angeles to encourage Lucifer to go back to Hell, and failing that, he attempts to force Lucifer back in different ways. *'Mazikeen', "Maze" for short, is a confidante and devoted ally of Lucifer. She is the first Evil Spirit demon who, having served as one of his head torturers, followed him to Los Angeles and acted as a bartender and bodyguard at Lucifer's club. In the second season, Maze looks for a new direction on Earth and becomes a bounty hunter. *'Trixie Espinoza' is Chloe and Dan's daughter, who befriends Lucifer and Mazikeen. *'Dr. Linda Martin' is Lucifer's Stanford-educated psychotherapist, who initially accepts "payments" from him in the form of sex. *'Charlotte Richards/Aurora' is Lucifer and Amenadiel's mother and ex-wife of God, who comes to Los Angeles to check on Lucifer. She is described as "the goddess of all creation". On Earth, her soul occupies the body of Charlotte Richards, a murdered lawyer. After she leaves the Earth at the end of the second season, the human Charlotte returns until she is killed as well at the end of Season 3. *'Ella Lopez' is a forensic scientist for the LAPD. Characters Recurring Characters Angels Spiritual, holy righteous, celestial beings created by God Himself who act as his lieutenants, agents, soldiers, and messengers. They are all siblings to one another. *'Camael' is the current leader of the Powers, the fourth order of angels, whose job is to keep other angels in line and order. He was also Ariel's protege. *'Gadreel' is an angel who was assigned to guard the Garden of Eden, but was disgraced when Lucifer got in, which God and angels regarded as his fault. As pnuishment, Gadreel was locked up in Heaven's deepest dungeon and heavily tortured for his failure, but was released when Oracle came to him and gave him s second chance. *'Raphael' is the sixth created archangel and is known as God's strongest healer. *'Samandriel' is an angel who seems to hold humanity in higher regard than most angels and appears to hold Oracle in great regard as well. *'Sariel' is the fifth oldest archangel and the second female archangel. She is described as a "cool", "mysterious", and "polished" angel who commands a garrison in an area of Heaven unknown to many angels, eventually revealed to be "Heaven's intelligence division," a group tasked with secretly brainwashing angels and altering their memories to keep them both in-line with Heaven's orders and oblivious to the truth of their actions and goals. *'Uriel' is the fourth oldest and middle child of the archangels who utilizes force and destruction to fulfill his various orders from Heaven. Uriel's lack of regard for humanity often leads to tension with series protagonists Rayne Van Helsing, Mia Salvatore, Sidney Devereaux, and Nigel Rodgers, and even with his fellow angels Oracle and Ariel. *'Zachariah', or also called Zach for short, is a high-ranking Cherub who leads the Cherubim and is just under the archangels. Demons Malevolent, spiritual entities who serve Lucifer. *'Lilith' is an extremely powerful greater demon who is the oldest and most powerful demon in Hell. *'Aloastair' is another powerful greater demon who tortures souls in Hell *'Azazel' was a powerful greater demon who was the tyrannical leader of an army of demons. *'Abbaddon' is the last remaining Knight of Hell, a class of incredibly powerful demons hand-picked by Lucifer himself who were among the first of their kind *'Astraroth' another powerful greater demon. Other Supernatural Creatures Vampires Immortal, blood-sucking supernatural demon-like monsters that feed off humans and grow more powerful with time. *'Dracula' is known as The Original Vampire which makes him the oldest and most powerful vampire in creation. *'Kagan' is a powerful vampire lord. *'Mina Murray' Other Supernatural Beings *'Death' is the eldest and most powerful horseman, a supremely powerful known as the Grimm Reaper or the Pale Horseman. He states that he is as old or older than God Himself. Entire Series Season 1 In 2002, Mia Salvatore was a little, 7-year-old girl living a adopted but normal family in San Francisco, California but one night a powerful, female vampire named Sage killed Mia's adopted parents for an unknown reason but she is saved mysteriously by Rayne Van Helsing, a powerful vampire/human hybrid called a Dhampir. Over the next decade, Mia becomes a vampire slayer, a young woman chosen to hunt down supernatural beings, while also looking for the demon that killed her parents and the means to kill it. With her is her elder British watcher Nigel, who's job is to train her and tell her what she is up against and how to defeat them, they work on how to find and bring down sage together. However, in 2015, Mia officially meets Rayne for the very first time in Rome while both of the were hunting a group of vampires. Along the way, a human victim named Sidney, a very intelligent girl, and Mia's sister Lilly are taken by the group of vampires who may have a lead on the vampire that killed Mia's parents. While Rayne is hunting a vampire lord named Kagan, a powerful 500-year old vampire who killed her mother almost 300 years ago, she decides to abandon the mission and help Mia. And after that, together, Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel are travelling all over the world to stop supernatural forces, save people, and work on cases involving other supernatural creatures, from ghosts, witches, to shapeshifters, deities, vampires and other monsters, and even demons. Eventually the team find Kagan, who has now become very powerful and our heroes are pushed to their limits. After Kagan had kidnapped Sidney and Nigel, Rayne and Mia, with the help of an old and close family friend of Rayne's named Oracle, who is a mysterious being, possibly psychic, helps them find and rescure Sidney and Nigel. However, Rayne and Mia go toe to toe with Kagan and eventually kill him, but elsewhere, Sage, the vampire that killed Mia's parents awakens and searches for them to kill them. #'Supernatural Pilot:' When the vampire Slayer Mia and her watcher Nigel travel across the world to Rome to stop a gang of vampires, the come across a Dhampir, half-human/half-vampire hybrid, named Rayne, who is hunting a powerful vampire lord named Kagan. #'Supernatural Pilot - Part 2: BloodRayne and Mia, the Vampire Slayer:' As defeat the group of vampires, Rayne abandons her mission to kill the powerful vampire lord named Kagan and helps Mia and Nigel save a highly intelligent woman named Sidney and Mia's sister Lilly. #'If the Shift Fits:' Having been introduced to the Order of the Church, Mia accompanies Rayne to battle a shapesifting supernatural creature in the sewers of New Orleans. #'I've Got no Soul, but I Still have a Spirit:' Since Sidney is still being introduced to the Supernatural, an old friend of Nigel's is holding a dance at a mansion in a few days but the mansion is haunted by a ghost and calls him in to deal with a ghost haunting the mansion. #'Which Witch is the Bitch:' Upon arriving in New York city, a warlock friend of Raynes comes to her for help because a powerful wicked witch is using shapeshifting abilities to hide among other witches and steel their powers. #'Kagan lets the Walkers of Skin Out:' When the gang has killed a group of vampires in Portland, they eventually come across a species of supernatural animals called Skinwalkers and learn that they have been sent to kill them by Kagan. #'Mirror...Mirror; Bloody Mary!!:' In the city of Ohio, the Bloody Mary legend comes to life when Mary herself has taken victims and the group must stop her. #'Jeepers...It's a Reaper:' When learning a faithful healer in Montana has a mysterious ability, Rayne discovers he is using a reaper for the healing. #'A Monster's Nick of the Woods:' On a little camping trip in the woods of Montana, a group of adventurers and photographers encounter a cannibalistic creature called a Wendigo, a cannibalistic spirit-like monster. The team arrives to find it and stop it. #'Dead, Dead, and Deader:' When Zombies start rising from their graves in Alaska, Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel travel to deal with it before it spreads all over the world. #'Demon's Night Out:' Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel work a case involving a demon taking souls to Hell. #'Kagan Returns:' When the powerful vampire lord Kagan arrives in Los Angeles, the team head there to stop him from making more and more vampires within the police force, mayor’s office, and other higher-up places. #'Rayne and Mia vs. Kagan:' Not sure if they can stop him with their combined efforts when Kagan returns with more power and has taken Sidney and Nigel hostage, Rayne takes Mia and herself to seek aid from her oldest friend. Season 2 Over a year has gone by since Rayne killed her mother's murderer, the powerful vampire lord Kagan. But now, Kagan's villainous maker, a very old and powerful female vampire named Saige (the vampire that killed Mia's parents over 15 years ago) has reappeared due to Kagan's death and now seeks revenge on the ones who killed him. One by one, while Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel still work on normal cases (including ones with Werewolves), Sage shakes our heroes to their very core and after learning everything about them, she tries to bring them down, except for one: Rayne's oldest friend Oracle, who apparently turns out to be an actual Angel of the Lord God Himself. While fighting against Sage, the Alpha Elder Vampires, the oldest, first-existing, and most powerful vampires in the world, have come to find her, and Sage had also awoken to awaken their maker, who is a famous book villain who turns out more evil and diabolical than they ever believed possible, even from his book and comic counterparts. *'The Awakening:' A year after killing Kagan, a much older, stronger, faster, and more powerful female vampire awakens and seeks to destroy the group who murdered Kagan. *'Bad Moon on the Rise:' In Chicago, Rayne, Mia, Sidney and Nigel deal with a werewolf case. *'Make a Hallucinogenic Wish:' While working a case, the group realize they are dealing with a Djinn. *'Constantineople:' When a powerful demon is harvesting the souls of children in Constantinople, Rayne calls upon old friend John Constantine to help send the demon back to the Underworld. *'The Wrath of Sage - Part 1:' Saige has created an army of vampires and sends them and other creatures under her control to find, hunt down, and kill the group. *'The Wrath of Sage - Part 2:' Having escaped to the Order of the Church, Saige tries to find a way to break into the church and kill the group. *'Darkness Falls:' When working on a case involving the "Tooth Fairy" in a small town called Darkness Falls, the Team learns that they are actually dealing with a powerful vengeful ghost that has a link to Sidney's past and must put an end to its killing spree. *'Trickster or Treater:' When most of the Team are pitted against each other for some reason while working on a case, they call Rayne to ask for help. *'Kiss of Jennifer's Body:' Rayne starts acting strange towards the group when a succubus comes into the picture and tries to take Rayne for herself. Season 3 With the rise of Count Dracula himself, season three mainly focuses on the team trying their best to stop the most powerful creature they have faced so far. Additionally, doors are open that learn more about Dracula and his motives for trying to get Rayne on his side. Along the way, the Team meet meet Bela Talbot, an acquirer and seller of occult objects, literally a con artist of the supernatural, who is constantly a thorn in their side. The eventually learn what Dracula's plans are to unleash not only dozens of demons, but also unleash Greater Demons, demonic beings of great power that are the very first, oldest, and most powerful demons in all of creation. The Team eventually finds Dracula and attempts to stop him, but fail. Demons are then unleashed from Hell. * Happy Birthog Day: On the week of her birthday, Sidney is then caught in a time loop where she witnesses the team die and must find a way out of it. * The Mummy Desrest: The Team takes action when a group of archaeologists and adventures accidentally unearth the ancient tomb of an entrapped Egyptian princess, who has been cursed for eternity, and awaken her. Season 4 Four months had past since the demons had been unleashed from Hell, but as it turns out, not it's only demons, but Angels (powerful, celestial beings of light) are descending down from Heaven and walking the Earth to stop them, sent by the Lord God Himself. It is a literal war between Angels and Demons. But the Team also learns of the true reason as to why Dracula unleashed the Greater Demons: to have them help each other in unlocking a supernatural cage in the Underworld, which will allow the release of Hell's real master - the Lord of Hell, the Fallen Archangel Lucifer himself, also known as the Devil himself, who was once the greatest, most powerful and favored angel of God but rebelled against Heaven for refusing to serve humankind and therefore was cast down and banished for eternity. Along the way, the Team meet a girl named Ariel who, not only has the ability to hear angels, but is also a fallen archangel herself (albeit not in the exact same sense as her brother Lucifer). Eventually, angels turn up dead and the angels capture Aloastair, Hell's Grand Torturer demon who seems to know Rayne well, and they ask her to torture him, with them assuming its the demons killing the angels, but Aloastair, before he dies, says its not the demons. And eventually, Oracle learns that one of his own brothers, the archangel Uriel, turns out to not only be working for Lucifer, but has convinced several loyalist angels to join him and to free Lucifer from his cage. After tracking down and killing Lilith, the Team eventually learns her death is actually the final seal. Lucifer's Cage opens up beneath them and the Devil himself released upon the world...to start the Apocalypse. Season 5 Pending... Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Browse